Crazy things happen
by kaelinicole
Summary: seddie oneshot


The sound of the door slamming, cruse words in the air as two best friends finally give in to the tension that has been building for years. His mother isn't home and won't be for a week, some convention if he can remember right. But he isn't worried about that right now all he can think about is Sam, her smell, her taste, her skin underneath his hands. The way she moans as he kisses her neck, the way her fingers grab on to his hair as she forces her mouth back to his. They break apart long enough for Sam to rip his shirt off of him before he has hers flying across the room. Before she can make a move he makes his picking her up and slamming her against the wall attacking her neck and chest, hearing her moan his name drives him crazy. Wrapping her legs around him he backs her off the wall toward the couch where he sits with her on his lap.

Pulling her hair out of the clip he sinks his hands in to her blonde locks and pulls her head back licking over her neck. Causing her to sink her nails in to his shoulders, but two can play at that game. Grinding her hips against him she hears a strangled groan deep in his throat, as she feels his hands rip her bra in half before she sees it flying.

"You know that wasn't cheap."

"I'll buy you a new one later." He growls as he flips them over. Trailing kisses down her chest and stomach biting her hips.

Making quick work of her jeans they join the tails of clothes that lead toward his bedroom his jeans forgotten on the couch where they became too tight. Laying Sam in the middle of his bed he takes a second and just looks at her. He never would of thought he would have her like this. Crawling over her feeling her smooth skin as he plants kisses up to her mouth where she eagerly accepts his kisses.

Using her strength she rolls them over getting his cocky smirk, she trails kisses down his stomach stopping short of his back boxer briefs running her hand over the clearly huge bulge. Without hesitation she slides his boxers off and licks her lips.

"You've been hiding things from me Freddie." She says wrapping her hand around him.

"I could say the same about you, you wear too many layers."

Grinning she softly licks him from base to tip before sliding the head of his cock in to her mouth. Slowly taking him further in to her mouth, the curse words coming out of his mouth making her want to take him all. Soon feeling hands grab her shoulders pulling her off of him and being pinned beneath him in less than a second.

"You have got to stop or were never going to get there sweet girl." He whispered in her ear before sliding down her body. Pulling her blue boy short off running his hands all over her before placing small kisses over her, sliding a finger inside her pumping slowly, diving her crazy. Adding a second finger, while licking her over, her hands gripping his hair.

"Freddie…"

"Come for me sweet girl." Moving his hand faster, hearing her calling out his name never sounded so good to him. When she finally let's go it's his name being screamed that almost does him in. Not being able to take it any longer he lines up with her entrance and slowly slides himself in her not letting her catch her breath.

When she finally comes down she flips them over once again and starts to ride Freddie slowly. Her nails digging in to his chest as his dig in to her hips forcing all of him inside her every time she thrusts down. Everything they do it rough and fast so why shouldn't this be the same way. Sliding down the bed keeping Sam on his dick where she'll probably spend a lot more of her time. He slams her in to the wall where this all began and begins thrusting into her harder and harder as she eggs him on.

Next thing they know there are bite marks and scratches that cover there sweat covered bodies as she gives in first cumming with another loud scream that sends Freddie over the edge as he cums inside of her almost having his knees buckle. He stands there Sam between him and the wall as they kiss and catch their breath before he walks back over to his bed sitting down with her still around him for the second time that night.

"What was that?"

"That, Sam was us finding a way to relieve the sexual tension between us."

"Oh so this is happing again is it?"

"Well you know I don't sleep with just any body."

"Well in that case, boyfriend, wanna go again?"

He just laughs as he pulls her close once more, thinking back to how they have changed and how crazy things happen when you least expect it. But they now know that crazy things happen.


End file.
